<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking In by emxber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625493">Sneaking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxber/pseuds/emxber'>emxber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime | Snow White with the Red Hair (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shotacon, Sneaking In, Yum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxber/pseuds/emxber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi sneaks into Ryuu’s room late at night and catches him in the middle of changing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi/Ryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh this is my first time publishing something, pls let me know if I need to add any other tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smaller boy was changing into his little pj’s as Obi went into the room from the window. He flushed red as he covered up his semi-naked body. </p>
<p>“What’re you doing here” Ryuu squeaks out, arms crossed over his chest to cover his small nips. </p>
<p>Obi sat on the window sill, a leg up as he looks at Ryuu. “Can’t I pay you a visit?” His voice held a teasing tone as he spoke. The Messenger stepped into the room, walking towards the young boy. </p>
<p>Still covering himself, he took steps back, trying to put a distance between himself and the other male. “N-not this late at night,” Ryuu looked down, too embarrassed to even meet the other’s eyes. </p>
<p>Obi laughs, grabbing Ryuu’s arms and pinning them up as his back hits the wall. “And why not? I quite enjoy catching you while you’re changing for the night.” One of his gloved hands leaves Ryuu’s arms and trails down the boy’s side. “You’re so cute little Ryuu, so small...I can wrap both of my hands around your cute little waist,” he had stopped pinning him to the wall and was now holding him by his waist. Ryuu had shivered from the comment, squeezing his eyes shut.</p>
<p>Noticing the little tent in his small pajama shorts, Obi lets out a laugh. “Excited aren’t we?” His hands slip down the shorts, surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Nothing under? Were you planning on doing something naughty tonight?” He smirks, sliding his thumb over the small tip. </p>
<p>Ryuu’s eyes suddenly opened and he thrusts into the older male’s hand, letting out a whine. His hand goes to grip the brunet’s shirt. He hadn’t intended on doing anything this night but he has played around a little bit before. Though, he wouldn’t admit it. </p>
<p>Obi raised an eyebrow, looking at Ryuu. Although he was turned away, he could tell that he was desperate by the look on his face. Grabbing Ryuu and picking him up, he placed him on the bed. The herbalist squirms a bit, now desperate for some sort of friction. “You’re so eager...relax,” Obi murmurs, leaning down and kissing at Ryuu’s neck. He sucks nice, red marks into his clear skin. His kisses move further down, placing some on his collarbones and his chest.</p>
<p>He gets to his nipples, sucking on the red, small buds. His mouth on one while his hand works the other. Ryuu moans, hand gripping his green bed sheets. Only after a mere few seconds the younger boy whines out, “w-wait please...feels weird, I want to-“ he then came, the white liquid drooping against him. </p>
<p>Obi pulls back, “you came untouched, I’m impressed. But you only lasted a short while,” he fakely pouts. “What am I going to do with this now?” He says, leaning back and showing Ryuu how hard he was in his pants. </p>
<p>Nervously glancing down, Ryuu looks at his crotch. He would feel bad if he just left Obi like this. Glancing back up at him, he turned red, turning around to present himself to Obi. “You...you can use me,” he offers quietly, pressing his face against the bed. </p>
<p>Obi smirks, he was going to have more fun than he thought he would have tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>